Hydaelyn
Hydaelyn, also known as The Source, is the world of Final Fantasy XIV where Eorzea is located. It shares its name with the goddess and Mothercrystal who guides the adventurer. Until the Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood expansion, only the map for the Eorzean realm (comprised of the main continent of Aldenard and the island of Vylbrand off Aldenard's western coast) had been revealed in terms of Hydaelyn's geography. An expanded map with the second expansion revealed the layout of the Three Great Continents, though much of Ilsabard remains terra incognita while distant realms, such as Meracydia and the New World, are largely unknown. At the dawn of Hydaelyn's history, the goddess Hydaelyn sealed away the dark god Zodiark, but the process caused 13 reflections of the world to be created. The original Hydaelyn, known as the Source, is the main playable setting of Final Fantasy XIV. The First reflection, more specifically its region of Norvrandt, is the setting of the Shadowbringers expansion, and the world from which the Warriors of Darkness hail. The Thirteenth reflection, Unukalhai's homeworld, was destroyed by a Flood of Darkness and became the Void. Regions Eorzea Consisting of the continent of Aldenard, Vylbrand, and surrounding islands, Eorzea is where most of the gameplay takes place. Eorzea is divided into the grasslands of La Noscea, desert plains of Thanalan, the forest of the Black Shroud, and the mountainous regions of Coerthas, Dravania, and Gyr Abania along Abalathia's Spine. At the center of the realm is Mor Dhona, where Lake Silvertear and its surrounding plains is said to be a nexus of the planet's aetherial energy. The Far East Consisting of the continent of Othard and the Hingashi archipelago, this distant land is home to the Au Ra. Most contact Eorzeans have with Far East in recent years stem from refugees fleeing from the Garlean invasion. Among the hardest hit has been Doma, whose failed insurrection against Garlemald sent many expatriates overseas. Among known details of its geography, the vast Azim Steppe is home to numerous small tribes of nomadic Xaela ruled by khans. It has also been described having holy mountains where no bloodshed may take place, and is said to have a domain inhabited by dragons not far from Doma. Ilsabard A continent to the northeast of Eorzea, its abundant reserves of ceruleum deposits greatly aided the distant nation of Garlemald in becoming a major technological empire in the last century of the Sixth Astral Era. Having secured both Ilsabard and most of neighboring Othard, their attempts to conquer Eorzea have repeatedly failed due to setbacks. Meracydia A continent located to the south. It is perhaps best known for the Allagan invasion at the end of the Third Astral Era, with devastation that the continent has never truly recovered from. Native tribes, including indigenous dragons, summoned powerful primals such as Bahamut and the Warring Triad in desperation against the technologically advanced invaders. Thavnair Home to the city-state of Radz-at-Han, the Island of Thavnair is a pirate haven whose precious resources guarantee its independence and neutrality. Aerslaent Meaning "the first land", these islands are home to Sea Wolf Roegadyn. Old World An archipelago to the northwest, where the scholarly nation of Sharlayan is located. New World A western land only recently discovered. While details are largely unknown, maritime traders have brought back a few goods from the New World to Eorzea, including apparently a few native species that have unintentionally invaded Eorzea's ecology. It is known that the New World is inhabited by some Hyur tribes such as the Whalaqee, practitioners of a unique kind of magic unseen on the rest of Hydaelyn: the Blue Magic. The New World is also home to the Mamool Ja and their nation of Mamook. References en:Hydaelyn Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Worlds